The present invention relates to a compression pressure indicator for indicating when an optimum amount of torque has been applied to a connection.
Various connections and terminations have been proposed in the art for connectorizing and terminating various elements, such as electrical conductors, one particular example being termination of coaxial cables. A problem exists with prior art terminations and connectors in that when termination is accomplished by screw threading an outer member around an inner nut, oftentimes, due to the mechanical advantage provided to the craftsman by the installation tool he is using, such as a wrench, the craftsman is unable to determine when internal elements of the termination have been subjected to an optimum amount of pressure, or at least an amount of pressure sufficient to insure that various sealing surfaces are sealingly engaged, and accordingly many terminations are improperly applied since the craftsman either undertorques the termination during installation in which case leak paths exist, or the termination is overtorqued resulting in twisting the termination unduly which degrades its electrical performance and oftentimes causes cracks in either the element being terminated or internal parts of the connector itself.